onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Arc Impel Down
L'Arc d'Impel Down est le vingt-et-unième arc de la série, et le quatrième de la saga «Guerre de Barbe-Blanche». Luffy décide de laisser de côté la recherche de son équipage, pour tenter de sauver Ace de la prison sous-marine Impel Down. Avec l'aide de Boa Hancock, il arrive à s'y infiltrer ; mais atteindre son objectif et s'échapper de la prison infernale pourrait s'avérer plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Résumé La guerre avec Barbe-Blanche approche : la Marine rassemble ses forces thumb|left|Ace emprisonné à Impel Down Entrée en Enfer Après le voyage, Luffy arrive à Impel Down. ll va dans une salle avec Hancock pour une fouille au corps. Hancock pétrifie Domino et les Den Den Mushi. Puis Luffy s'enfuie tandis que Hancock va dans un ascenseur pour aller voir le Directeur Magellan. L'Enfer écarlate : un ancien ennemi pour compagnon En parcourant le premier sous-sol, il rencontra Baggy qui se faisait poursuivre par une horde de Blue Gorillas. Tandis qu'ils fuyaient, Luffy proposera à Baggy de les combattre au lieu de les fuir. Baggy suivra (contre son gré) Luffy thumb|Luffy faisant équipe avec Baggyjusqu'à Marineford. Le Bestiaire infernal : l'homme-cire propose son aide thumb|left|209px|Galdino à Impel DownPendant son périple dans le second sous-sol, Luffy et Baggy tombent sur Mr. 3. Ce dernier proposera à Luffy de l'aider à trouver le 3° sous-sol. L'Enfer de l'inanition : un vieil ami et un nouvel ennemi En tentant de retrouver le 1° sous-sol, Baggy et Mr. 3 entendîrent des chants étranges. lls cherchèrent d'où venaient ces chants puis trouvèrent la cellule de Mr. 2 et le délivrère. Un peu thumb|Luffy faisant équipe avec Bon Clayplus tard, tandis que Baggy et Mr. 3 tentent de s'échapper, Luffy retrouvera Mr. 2 pendant sa traversée dans le 3°sous-sol. tous deux battîrent le Minotaure. La Fournaise : la défaite face au désespoir En entrant dans le 4° sous-sol, Luffy et Mr. 2 se retrouvent à nouveau face au Minotaure par la faute de Baggy et Mr. 3 qui s'étaient retrouvés face à lui à thumb|left|Luffy VS Magellancause du Gomu Gomu no Jet Bazooka de Luffy. Peu de temps après, ils battent à nouveau le Minotaure et chutent à cause du combat dans la marmite de lave. Entre temps, on retrouve Mr. 1 qui s'est pris un coup par un prisonnier qui tentait de s'échapper, il lui rendit le coup mais avec une bûche. Luffy et Bon Clay, en cherchant la cuisine, tombèrent sur Magellan. Bentham préféra fuir, connaissant la puissance du Chef de la Prison tandis que Luffy le combatît. ll réussira à le mettre à genou mais il se fît battre avalé par l'Hydra. Entre temps, Mr. 2, ayant culpabilisé d'avoir abandonné Luffy, ira sauver Baggy et Galdino d'Hannyabal. puis il mange de gros zizi La Glacière thumb|left|Bon Clay contre les Loups Newcomer Land : de nouveaux alliés dans des lieux improbables thumb|270px|Évasion des prisonniers d'Impel Down L'Enfer absolu : vers le QG de la Marine ! Barbe-Noire arrive à Impel Down Combattre ou s'enfuir : la dernière ligne droite Luffy, Jinbei et Crocodile ainsi que les tous les évadés sont maintenant au Niveau 1 d'Impel Down ! Mais tout n'est pas terminé : Magellan les poursuit, bien déterminé à les arrêter ! Alors que tout semble perdu, Mr. 3 parvient à arrêter Hydra, une puissante attaque de poison, grâce à son Fruit du Démon. Il déclare alors que Luffy et les autres doivent s'enfuir. En effet son Fruit du Démon lui permet de contrôler la cire et neutralise ainsi le poison de Magellan. Luffy lui propose malgré tout de s'allier pour combattre le directeur de la prison et Mr. 3 s'exécute : Il créé une armure de cire ce qui rend Luffy fou de joie. Le combat commence ! Luffy parvient vite à prendre le dessus sur Magellan grâce à ses poings de cire qui lui permettent de neutraliser le poison et d'ainsi se battre librement. Pendant ce temps le détenus veulent en profiter pour essayer de prendre d'assaut les navirex et ainsi de pouvoir s'enfuir. Toutefois cela se révèle impossible, les navires de la Marine ont disparu ! Jinbei explique qu'ils ont du partir quelques heures plus tôt et propose de le suivre grâce à sa vitesse de nage. C'est chose faite : Crocodile, Baggy et Mr. 1 embarquent sur le radeau et rattrapent très rapidement les navirex de la Marine. Les quatre hommes engagent le combat et les navires, privés de leurs officiers partis à Marineford, se révèlent incapables de les repousser. Au même moment, Luffy et les autres essayent toujours de fuir Magellan qui les poursuit. Tout à coup, Ivankov casse le sol grâce à sa tête gigantesque et arrive auprès des fugitifs ! C'est le moment que choisissent Mr. 3 et Luffy pour unir une nouvelle fois leurs pouvoirs. Grâce au Gear 3, Luffy assène un violent coup de pied à Magellan qui le repousse ! Ivankov demande alors à tout le monde de grimper sur sa tête et utilise le "Death Wink" pour s'enfuir d'Impel Down. Il atterrit avec tous les autres détenus sur un banc de requins baleines appelé par Jinbei. Évasion réussi ! Différence Manga et Anime Impact de l'Histoire *La tentative de Luffy pour sauver Ace commence à Impel Down. Pendant la descente, il recontre d'anciens ennemis qu'il a combattus dans les arcs précédents, notamment Baggy, Mr. 3, Mr. 1 et Crocodile. Il recontre également un vieil ami en la personne de Mr. 2 Bon Clay, ainsi que de nouveaux alliés, qui connaissent Dragon : Ivankov, Inazuma, et un proche ami d'Ace, l'homme-poisson corsaire Jinbei. Tous ces personnages aideront Luffy à sauver Ace pendant la guerre. Bien qu'il fût le deuxième Capitaine corsaire évoqué (durant l'arc d'Arlong Park), Jinbei est le dernier corsaire présenté. *On apprend, grâce à Jinbei, que Barbe-Blanche protège l'Île des hommes-poissons ; il est aussi révélé que Crocodile a une dent contre Barbe-Blanche, et que s'il aide Luffy à s'échapper d'Impel Down, c'est uniquement pour tenter de tuer Newgate à Marine Ford. On apprend les sentiments d'Ace vis-à-vis de Barbe-Blanche, qu'il considère comme son vrai père. *Quelques indices sont donnés sur la vraie raison pour laquelle Marshall D. Teach voulait obtenir le poste de corsaire. Cette raison est donnée dans l'arc suivant : il désirait infiltrer Impel Down pour recruter des prisonniers du niveau 6. *Le vice-amiral Momonga est informé du fait que Shanks a attaqué l'autre Empereur Kaido, pour l'empêcher de s'en prendre à Barbe-Blanche pendant son trajet vers Marine Ford. *L'empoisonnement de Luffy par Magellan et son rétablissement ont donné à Luffy une immunité naturelle à certains poisons, qui lui a permis de survivre à l'attaque de Hyouzou dans l'arc de l'Île des Hommes-Poissons, et au gaz toxique de Caesar Clown sur Punk Hazard. Futilités * Il s'agit du second arc dans lequel Bon Clay se sacrifie pour aider Luffy à s'échapper. * Luffy utilise encore le haki des rois sur les loups. * Luffy a perdu 10 ans d'espérance de vie suite au traitement d'Ivankov . * La volonté de Hannyabal à prendre le poste de Magellan est un ressort comique de l'arc. Galerie One piece impel down niveau 1.png|Niveau 1 de la prison Porte d'Impel Down.png|Porte de la Justice donnant sur Impel Down Impel Down Logo.png|Drapeau officiel de la prison Impel Down Arc.png|Les prisonniers remontant les niveaux pour sortir de la prison Crocodile Luffy and Jinbei in Impel Down.png|Luffy, Jinbe et Crocodile mettant KO les Gardes Démon Impel Down Underwater.jpg|La prison vue sous la mer de Calm Belt One piece magellan vs luffy.png|Magellan battant Luffy lors du périple de ce dernier 160px-Magellan Compared to Normal Humans.png|Magellan, Domino, Hannyabal, Hancock et Momonga descendant vers le niveau 6 Magellans Doku Fugu.jpg|Magellan vs Luffy ID Magellan2.png|L'Hydra utilisée par Magellan lors de l'arc Vice magellan-2-.png|Magellan lors d'un flashback (20 ans en arrière) Ivankov vs sadi.jpg|Ivankov vs Sadi lors de la fuite des prisonniers vers l'extérieure Saldeath flute-1-.jpg|Saldeath ordonnant au Blugori d'arrêter Mugiwara et ses amis Shiliew Betrayal.png|Shiliew trahit Magellan en tuant les gardes responsables de sa surveillance One piece niveau 5 impel down.jpg|Bon Clay défendant Luffy des loups du niveau 5 Combats Principaux *Luffy et Mr 2 Vs Minotaure = Victoire de Luffy et Mr 2 * Luffy, Baggy, Mr 2 et Mr 3 Vs Minotaure = Victoire des 4 pirates * Luffy Vs Magellan = Défaite de Luffy * Baggy et Mr 3 Vs Hannyabal = Défaite de Baggy et Mr 3 * Mr 2 Vs Hannyabal = Victoire de Mr 2 * Luffy, Jinbei et Crocodile Vs 3 Gardes Bestiaux = Victoire des 3 capitaines * Ivankov Vs Sadi = Victoire d'Ivankov * Luffy Vs Hannyabal = Interrompu * Barbe Noire Vs Hannyabal = Victoire de Barbe Noire. * Luffy Vs Barbe Noire = Interrompu par Jinbei * Barbe Noire Vs Magellan = Défaite de Barbe Noire * Ivankov Vs Magellan = Défaite d'Ivankov * Inazuma Vs Magellan = Défaite d'Inazuma * Luffy et Jinbei Vs Les 4 Gardes Bestiaux = Victoire de Luffy et Jinbei * Luffy et Mr 3 Vs Magellan = Fuite de Luffy et Mr 3 Références Navigation de l'Arc Navigation du Site en:Impel Down arc de:Handlung (Aufruhr in Impel Down) Catégorie:Arcs de One Piece Catégorie:Saga Guerre au Sommet